when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Högl Loud
"Oh no! It's Högl Loud! This is one hell of a nightmare! Now I'm gonna poop my pants right now! I want to defeat this guy, but it'll take within a few moments till this guy is really taken care off!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Injustice Spreads Högl Loud is a super officer of the Global Liberation Union and was the half-darkness, half-Nazi version of Lincoln Loud with is named after the combined of surname Loud of Lincoln Loud and the surname Högl of Peter Högl, but he can be the Super Officer of a supranational terrorist organization, Blood Doom (but he can be also a superweapon of the ISIS). After the Global Liberation Union leaders read a The Loud House, fanfiction Syngenesophobia, Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza, the Supreme Leaders of the Filipino Loveteam Union (FSF) and two of the commanders of the Global Liberation Union, both felt very unhappy when Lincoln had been beaten by his sisters in that fanfiction, but then the leader of the ISIS, Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi watched videos of news reports regarding Högl's MP 40 of Total Annihilation, just as he felt impressed about it, but the leader of the Castello Rebellion, Enzo Scaritoni, has a new idea: make a Lincoln clone to make himself into a new super officer. A Lincoln clone is made by him, but he tells all of the Global Liberation Union leaders that his sisters from that fanfiction beated him except Lily Loud. They are shocked and angry at the Loud sisters from Syngenesophobia ''except Lily. Then an ISIS terrorist, Munjid al-Faris, uses his healing skills to help an injured Lincoln clone to be fully recovered, then a Lincoln clone has a new darkness memory, which is to intentionally hate the Loud sisters, but the only good memory is only for Lily Loud, Lauren Loud, Fake Lily Loud, Linka Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Richard Loud III, Veronica Santiago and Lincoln Loud. His hatred to the Loud sisters had made him trained by the Global Liberation Union to become a Super Officer of the newly-founded terrorist organization, Blood Doom (or Super Officer of Global Liberation Union), then a Lincoln clone uses his new name. His new name is Högl Loud because he wearing Högl's uniform, Högl's hat (with the swatiska removed due to offensive content), and his want to kill the Loud sisters for revenge before Loud Sisters are sorry. Now a Lincoln Loud clone became known as Högl Loud. He looks like Lincoln Loud, but with black hair, wearing Högl's uniform, Högl's hat (minus the swatiska), and use Högl's superweapon, because another ISIS terrorist, Mubarak el-Abdi, used hair dye to change his white hair into black hair. Högl Loud can hate the Loud sisters in World War III, including the old money Loud sisters and the fake Loud sisters, but not to hurt real Lincoln Loud or Su Ji-Hoon because he likes Lincoln, Richard, Linka, Lily, Fake Lily, Lauren, Ronnie Anne and Veronica, but only to kill Loud Sisters and destroy North Korea if he finds Lola), spare Lily, Fake Lily, Lauren, Linka, Ronnie Anne, Veronica, Lincoln, the teams of Beacon Academy, and many others, just under Global Liberation Union's command before Lincoln Loud and Linka Loud would convince him, but he will soon be convinced by the real Lincoln Loud and Linka Loud when they said to Högl Loud that the Loud sisters were sorry for him, just as they hope Högl Loud would change his new life so that he won't kill all the Loud sisters. Högl Loud will be loving Lincoln Loud and Linka Loud when he was convinced and the Loud sisters are sorry for Högl Loud (who is the new Lincoln Loud of a ''The Loud House fanfiction, Syngenesophobia). After joining forces with Lincoln and Linka, Weiss Schnee will show Högl Loud about Peter Högl (who became a super officer to Team RWBY) to make him join her own Wehrmacht. He then joined her Wehrmacht because he met his new idol, Peter Högl, so as to be liked by him. Now Peter Högl and Högl Loud became super officers of both Team RWBY and Waffen Schnee by Weiss and her team. He can use his weapons: an StG 44 of Armageddon, a Mauser C96 of Doom, and a special combat knife, but he can also use new weapons when he was convinced by the real Lincoln: a Karabiner 98k of Destiny, a future combat knife, and an AK-47 of Destruction. In battle, Högl and Peter Högl are both Super Officers when they use their superweapons, but unlike Peter Högl, Högl Loud can easily the real Loud sisters, the old money Loud sisters and the fake Loud sisters, except Lily Loud, fake Lily Loud, Lauren Loud, Richard Loud III, fake Lincoln Loud, and the real Lincoln Loud (and to make the real Loud sisters fear, but he only loves Lily Loud), not hurt Su Ji-Hoon, Lily Loud, Lauren Loud, fake Lily Loud, fake Lincoln Loud, Richard Loud III, and/or the real Lincoln (the Supreme Commander of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland), and not to hurt Gyeongyeong, just before he becomes a Super Officer of Lincoln Loud and Linka Loud (or a Super Officer of both the British Army and the Erathian Army) by their covinces. Now he will fight for himself and the Global Liberation Union, later including Linka Loud, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln Loud, the United Kingdom, Erathia, Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance when he was being convinced that he won't be killing Loud sisters by Lincoln and Linka. Biography Death of Fake Lynn Loud After Högl Loud killed Fake Lynn Loud, the Global Liberation Union created new versions of the Loud siblings (as Högl Loud's sibling, and he has brothers and sisters) to make sure that Högl Loud couldn't kill his siblings because he loves his siblings when he doesn't want to kill his siblings. He will become a middle brother of his siblings when he loved his own siblings. Assistance in the Battle of Kassala "I'll help you sensational six, no matter what. Ahmed will take care of this evil threat." --Högl Loud to the crew of the Rah-Rah-Robot (Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann and Keesha), shortly before rescuing Tim and Jyoti, The Wrath of the Nile Appearance Category:Americans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Baby Lovers Category:Black Dot-Eyed Category:Black-Haired Category:Blood Doom Members Category:British Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Children Category:Clones Category:Combat Knife Wielders Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Dark Characters Category:English Characters Category:Erathians Category:Europeans Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Global Liberation Union Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Hair-Dyed Characters Category:Haters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knife Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Literary Characters Category:Males Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Officers Category:Preteens Category:Reformed Characters Category:Schnee Wehrmacht Members Category:Super Officers Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Terrorists Category:The Loud House Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Villains Category:Weiss Schnee's Minions Category:Western Animation Characters